The Goddaughter
by LizzyKoneko-chan
Summary: After that fateful night (HP Boy-who-lived), Remus finds himself raising James's half-brother's daughter, or we can call her Samantha Holmes. Remus takes on parenting, prejudice, and finds patience within himself to raise his Goddaughter. {ch 2 up}
1. Samantha

The Goddaughter  
  
by Lizzy-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada. Except stuff you do not recognize, and many boxes of Goldfish snacks (sings I love fishes cause their so delicious! Got my Goldfishes!). JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Raincoast Books, Scholastic, and Bloombury own all the Harry Potter material. Thank you for taking time out to read this story. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. Some flames will be taken into consideration, but most will be used for committing acts of arson.... I mean.... cough.... ahem.... on to the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
Samantha  
  
It was a dark, cold night. Remus Lupin, a ragged looking man, face haggard from difficult times, but still young, was sitting quietly on a bench. His clothes looked old, but it was his face that looked the most worn, from sadness. His eyes were full of tears as he cried silently. It was Halloween, 1981. He had just learned that his best friend, James Potter, and James's wife, Lily Evans, had just been murdered by the most powerful dark wizard, Voldemort. But their son, Harry, had survived. Voldemort's curse had backfired, due to reasons unknown and mysterious to most, and had almost destroyed Voldemort. But Lupin knew that Voldemort was barely alive, still lingering in places unknown. Lupin buried his face in his hands, crying. James was his best friend in the whole wide world, and Lily, why Lily was not only once the love of his life, but the most sweet, charming, and kindest woman he had ever met. Lupin continued crying.  
  
James's half-brother and good friend, Mark, and his wife also had a child. Mark Holmes, and his wife, Julia Daly, were killed by Voldemort a four months before James and Lily were. James and Lily had taken Mark and Julia's daughter, Samantha, and raised her for a few months like a member of the family. Lupin did not hear whether Samantha had survived the attack on the Potters. He had remembered last seeing her with her real parents, six months ago, when they all had a Christmas dinner. She had brilliant blue eyes, taken after her father. She had jet black hair, also taken after her father's. But she looked just like her mother. She seemed like a cheerful baby. A happy baby. But now, Lupin did not know whether she had a future as a happy child. The thing about Samantha was that, she was Lupin's goddaughter.  
  
Lupin wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood up. He had made a choice. He was going to find Dumbledore, to see what Samantha's fate was. He clenched his fist, and with a pop, he was gone.  
  
He arrived at the ruins of a house. Not just any house, this was Godric's Hollow, Lily and James's house. He looked around. He saw his friend, Sirius Black. he yelled.  
  
yelled Sirius. He ran up to him. He seemed to have been holding a small child. When he came up to Remus, it became clear that he was, indeed, holding a baby. It was baby Harry. Look at his forehead, Sirius said. On Harry's forehead, was a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
Was that from You-Know-Who? Remus asked. Sirius nodded. Remus looked around, and his facial expression turned grave. Where is Samantha? Samantha Holmes?  
  
Sirius looked down at his feet. She wasn't here when I came. I'm sorry Remus. Remus clenched his fists.  
  
he cried. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
She wasn't here, because I have her, said a calm voice. The two men turned, to be standing face-to-face with a man with a white long beard, and an aging but calm face. He was Albus Dumbledore. In his arms was a beautiful baby, awake, but quiet. Her eyes were a sparkling and eerie light blue, her skin was fair. She was quiet, watching everyone interact.  
  
Remus said bravely. I am going to raise Samantha. She is my goddaughter. She is my friend's daughter, I will not have her raised by Muggles.  
  
Remus, what about your lycanthropy? Albus asked. (lycanthropy is a fancy shmancy word I got from another fic, meaning werewolf-ness. i didn't make it up.)  
  
I have a sister and brother-in-law who will watch her on the nights that I transform, Remus replied.  
  
Are you willing to take the risks? Albus asked. This girl, she'll be known in our world. Not only that, but Voldemort's Death Eaters will be after her, to finish their master's job. Can you raise her on your own, Remus?  
  
I'm going to sure as hell try, Remus said, his eyes wet, but determination burning in them.  
  
said Albus. I believe in you, Remus. He handed over Samantha, who was wrapped in a blanket. You should also have this. He handed over a bag. It's all of her belongings that were found. Remus nodded, taking the bag. Good luck, Remus. I am trusting you. Remus nodded.  
  
Thank you Dumbledore, Remus said. And after that statement, he disappeared with a pop. (a/n: i dunno if you can apparate while holding someone else, but let's pretend you can).  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames will be used for burning down school! Mwahaha! I mean.... cough....


	2. Help

A/N: Hey there! I would really really appreciate reviews! This is my first non-screenplay story, so please so easy on me! Flames accepted, and will be used for... things I wont say... cough  
  
Chapter 2  
Help  
  
Remus arrived at his house in the countryside. It was rundown, and a bit dilapidated, but adequate enough. He looked down on Samantha. Her bright eyes were staring back at him, but she was still quiet. He quietly opened the door with his free hand. He opened the door, and all the lights turned on. He went to the rocking chair by the fireplace. He put the backpack down, and sat down on the chair. He slowly rocked, stroking Samantha's cheek.  
  
Hey there, he said to the baby in a gentle voice. I'm Remus, you're god-dad. Samantha yawned. Remus laughed. You must be very tired. He looked in the backpack, and found a fresh bottle of milk. He picked it up, took out his wand, and tapped the bottle, warming it. He put the tip of the bottle in Samantha's mouth. She slowly drank it.  
  
It was peaceful. Remus rocked in the chair, while Samantha drank the bottle. Remus closed his eyes, hearing the crickets chirp. he said to the little child, I knew your mum and dad. Your real mum and dad. Boy, they were great people. He peered down at Samantha, who seemed to be listening intently. He continued, Your dad, Mark. He was the funniest guy I met, maybe James was as funny as he was. You got his hair. And his eyes. Bright blue. He looked into Samantha's eyes. She was staring right back at him, seeming to hang on to every word he said. And your mum. Wow, she was amazing. She was incredibly wonderful. Julia had a presence, something that made you feel like everything was going to be alright. She was the cleverest and most intelligent witch in our year. She had amazing powers. Remus rocked in the chair quietly for a few more minutes. He looked down at Samantha. She had fallen asleep. Remus stood up slowly, and looked around. He had no idea where the girl should sleep. He put her on the couch, but it was going to be only temporarily. He went back to his fireplace. He threw in some powder, and said 81 Ribbon Way, Karandir Residence. He waited, and then, a face appeared in the fire.  
  
said the face on the other side.  
  
Regina, it's me, said Remus. He paused. Listen, I have a lot to explain. He paused again. You know my goddaughter, Samantha?  
  
Regina said patiently. Does this have to do with the Potters? Regina always knew the news.  
  
Remus said. After the Holmeses died, you know James and Lily took Samantha in. Regina nodded. Now that James and Lily are dead, I am going to raise Samantha, rather than have her being raised by Muggles.  
  
Regina paused, trying to take this all in. Do you have Samantha, you know, with you?  
  
Yes, she's on the couch now. Listen, do you have an extra crib? asked Remus.  
  
said Regina, but you two can stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we'll go buy a crib, along with other supplies.  
  
said Remus, I'm going to ask you to do a huge favor. He paused, trying to think how to say this. When I, transform, I need you to watch Samantha. This will be for about two days every month.  
  
Of course we will, Regina said immediately. You are, after all, my little brother. I'd surely do that for you. Besides, Karina needs someone her age.  
  
Thank you, Regina, Remus said gratefully.  
  
You know the risks? Regina said. Of parenting. She is going to be your number one responsibility. Remus nodded.  
  
I'm ready for it, Remus said.  
  
Regina responded. Be here in less than five minutes. Remus nodded.  
  
Thanks again, Regina, Remus said. Regina's face left the fire.  
  
Remus gently picked up baby Samantha. She still quietly slept. Remus wrapped the blanket around her. He held the bag with his other hand, and with a crack, he had suddenly vanished out of sight.


End file.
